Damat Ali Pasha
"Find the Assassin and bring that rat to justice!" ―Damat Ali Pasha, moments before being assassinated, 1511.src Damat Ali Pasha (unknown – 1511) was a former servant of Sultan Bayezid II and a member of the Templar Order. He served the Sultan until his loyalty to him dissolved, after Bayezid's ambitions to conquer the world subsided. From then on, Ali joined the Templars in the hopes of bringing order and glory to a world ruled by chaos. In 2012, his genetic memories were used as an Animi Avatar by the Templar company Abstergo Industries, for the training of their Animus recruits, under the title of the Vizier. Contentshide Biography Early life Encounter with the Assassins Death Trivia Gallery References BiographyEdit Early lifeEdit Born in eastern Anatolia, Ali developed into an eminent and well-respected officer, as well as a loyal servant to Sultan Bayezid II. However, he began to embrace the Templar philosophy after the Sultan's conquering ambition declined. Encounter with the AssassinsEdit "Ah! You have spared me much humiliation before the Sublime Porte. Thank you, efendim (sir)." ―Ali to Ezio once his documents were returned to him, 1511.src In 1511, Ali was robbed by a Templar tax collector in Constantinople. Coincidentally, the Italian Assassin Mentor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and one of his apprentices witnessed the crime, having spotted the tax collector wandering the rooftops earlier. Both chased after the Templar, with Ezio staying on ground level while his apprentice took to the rooftops. Eventually, the apprentice caught up to the thief and assassinated him, handing the documents that they had retrieved over to Ezio. Ezio then told his apprentice to take care of the body, while he would deliver the documents back to the vizier, to which he did successfully. Ali thanked Ezio, following which he inquired about "the young Assassin" who was with Ezio. Since he and his Apprentice had not revealed their ties to the man, Ezio briskly ignored the question and simply told Ali to enjoy the rest of his day, before leaving the man to himself. DeathEdit "You Assassins are a plague on the hope of humanity, putting down every edifice of progress we manage to build up. Given enough time, I could have delivered my people into the arms of the Templars. But no more." ―Ali's final words, 1511.src Later that year, Ali had a bounty put on one of Ezio's apprentices, the same one who had previously helped retrieve his documents, causing them to be attacked by a group of Byzantines in the Grand Bazaar. While this was happening, Ezio was alerted to the danger by a civilian, and managed to arrive in time to protect his apprentice. With the guards dealt with, the two of them began their escape, intending to draw their pursuers out into the open. The Vizier P2 5 An apprentice assassinating Ali On their way out of the bazaar, another group of Byzantines ambushed the Assassins in the Old Bedesten of the bazaar. After they were swiftly dealt with, Ezio ordered his apprentice to quickly hide. Following this, Ali entered into the bazaar with two Byzantine guards accompanying him, and angrily demanded that his men bring the Assassins to justice. As Ali was solely focused on the sight before him, Ezio's apprentice was able to quickly and stealthily make their way behind Ali, before assassinating him. The Templar's Byzantine companions could do nothing to help him as they failed to notice anything until it was too late. In his last words, Ali stated that the Assassins constantly destroyed any and all of the progress the Templars had made, and that he could have delivered his people into the arms of the Templars had they not interfered. TriviaEdit Ali's name is composed of three parts, with Damat, from Persian dāmād ("son-in-law"), referring to an honorific title; Ali from Arabic "lofty, high"; and Pasha, a Turkish title for high-ranking officers or governors. During "The Vizier, Part 1", it was possible to call Assassins against Damat, though they would merely gather around him with their weapons drawn and not attack. Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs Category:Confederate Officers